Revenge is sweet
by Kaiser Wilhelm 3
Summary: Apparently rainbow dash wants revenge but nothing is as it seems. How did she manage to keep twilight helping him? Is there perhaps a 3 makes everything controlled
1. Chapter 1

Secret house camelot 1017

Rainbow dash thought about it. About what would happen in a few weeks.

The plan was thought through to the last detail.  
Twilight is working on making the final preparations. She was the secret weapon in the fight against Celestia. Celestia would not even dare to attack her best student. That was sure rainbow dash.

shining armor had been killed by Twilight weeks ago. It was a test by rainbow dash who wanted to test the fidelity of Twilight.

He would be buried in a few days. With that they would take control. Rainbow Dash and Twilight have been faking documents for a few months. To convince her friends. It was easy spike would simply get the stamp of celestia. What made the documents look real.

Spike behind never asked what they were about to do. Twilight has done a great job in education. Rainbow dash was reluctant to say it but there was a big problem they did not think of when working out this plan.  
Luna.

Yes, Luna was a problem but rather the smaller she became more and more unpleasant to Rainbow Dash as he and Twilight met more often.  
Twilight assured that it already had a plan for it.  
What Rainbow really hoped for.  
Some guards stood by her side, which would make things easier.

Twilight entered the room.

"What do you want here Twilight?" Luna asked more dead than alive.

"Look, you're like Princess Luna." Twilight said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not feeling so well."

"In the course of the last weeks I felt worse and worse."

"Strange white are the best doctors short time before all been  
murdered. " Luna said.

"They could have thwarted my and Rainbow dash plans, too." Twilight said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ask Luna.

"Too bad that the disease paralyzes all of your magic."

"Too bad you were so close to finding out everything we planned."  
"Twilight said"

It's time to say goodbye forever. "Twilight laughed at the words shortly.

"What do you mean ...?" Luna could not continue talking.

The Twilight started choking on her."

After about 5 minutes Twilight stopped.  
Because she noticed the Luna does not move anymore.  
She looks for the pulse and this was gone.

Luna was dead.

For Twilight, the reward was enough.

She knew that Rainbow dash celestia would personally kill for what she had done to cloudsdale.

Besides, there was nobody there to stop them.

Twilight put Luna down as if she had fallen asleep and went out

She went back to her room where Rainbow is already waiting for her.

"Is dead now finally?" Asked Rainbow

"Yes, it's dead. Comrade Rainbow dash." Twilight said.

"Well that maybe we could implement our plan soon. Should we do it at the funeral or at the turn? "Rainbow dash asked.

"Let's do it at the turn I want to see how celestia suffers from the loss of her sister."

"Yeah, exactly Twilight, she's supposed to suffer just as much as I did." "Are the documents done?" Asked rainbow dash.

"Yes, just about all that's missing, where I'm appointed Luna's successor. Stole the necessary stamps in the room. "Said  
Twilight happy.

"What's up with ...? Asked rainbow dash but was interrupted.

"She'll be dead before the end of the week." Twilight said.

"Well, I should disappear better. See you later, "Rainbow said happily.

If she went, she thought.

"It was too easy to break Twilight's spirit."

"How she could believe me all that and I thought I'd be stupid.

"She thought about that for a moment.  
"I'm very curious to see through who our friends."

"It's very interesting to watch what happens when twilight is really mentally at the end."

"6 months ago she begged me to release her."

"Because she did not come to terms with the truth, well, it does not matter."

"The old twilight is dead."

"The best part is no one has noticed." Not even celestia. I'm looking forward to her face who she finds out everything.

"I'll drive to poneyvile tomorrow and let everyone know that Luna is dead. "

As rainbow dash in the secret house was still thinking about a thing.

"But I still have to kill scootaloo before all this happens she's the only one besides fluttershy who could figure out I'm planning something."

"But fluttershy will live on I need her for later in the fight against celestia."

"I'll just let Twilight explain everything. I would not believe it Twilight already."

Next morning camelot Castel

Twilight woke up.

As spike said to here, "Twilight Princess Celestia wants to talk to you."

"Because of what I do not know."

Twilight went to the throne room. Princess Celestia is already waiting as Twilight came.

"Twilight I have bad news My sister Luna has left us." Celestia said

"That's a pity." Twilight said, trying to be sad.  
With success.

"We have found her Testament. In this you shall become her successor. "Celestia said

" I'll think about it. Meant Twilight."

"Twilight please take care of the funeral." Celestia said.

"It will be an honor to me, Princess Celestia," said Twilight, and they both parted.

Rainbow dash is already waiting in Twilight in their rooms.

"How was it? Is our plan going? "

"Yes rainbow dash you can go to Poneyvile and do what you want," said Twilight.

Rainbow dash went out and said "Bye Twilight."

Twilight went to bed and started crying, thinking only one thing, "What should I do?"

"I do not want all that. But I can not do anything. Who I want that they all live on."

"I know exactly how she will use me against Celestia. " Then she fell asleep.

Rainbow stood at the train station and got on the train to Poneyvile.

She knew that a certain Pegasus would not survive the day

But first she would tell all her friends about this sad news.

The second part was meant ironically.

Currently everything went according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"camelot Castel in the afternoon of the same day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Twilight woke up again. She was on the verge of despair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Your next big job should be to kill Cadence./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She knew that she had to do it when she did not want to be exposed to endless pain./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She did not want to kill the rainbow dash spike. This was just one of the few things she had threatened her. It could no/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"longer handle the loss of spike. He was the only reason she still lived./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Although she knew that Raibow was not around anymore, she still was afraid to say something. She could actually finish/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"everything but she would live on/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Poneyvile in the early evening./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Rainbow Dash was finally back in Poneyvile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She had not been there for 3 months./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"First she would let everyone know and then she would kill scootaloo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"When she suddenly came up with a better idea./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I kill scootaloo first and then I tell everyone that with luna./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I finally need something for a change./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Half an hour later:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"scootaloo was dead./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Whom rainbow dash so remembered her dead, she just laughed. she had almost never seen such a desperate face except/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"twilight when she was smelled by her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"It was fun to mutilate scootaloo slowly but surely./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Should end up the whole thing come out. Would she just push it on twilight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She would not even object in her broken state./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"But it probably would not come to that./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She would talk to her about the funerals now./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"As expected, no one asked a question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Most of the conversations were just: what did Princess Luna die of?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"In addition, rainbow says all they would meet after the funeral in twilight room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Nobody asked it was just perfect. Before I got back in train again. Came still appelblom and asked/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Rainbow dash did you see scootaloo?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""No, unfortunately I have not," said rainbow. Before she got on the train./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"camelot castel in the evening/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Twilight is just waiting for cadence to arrive./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"She wanted to spend a nice time with her again before she would kill her in 2 days./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Suddenly Spike spoke to her from the side/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Is anything wrong with Twilight?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""You look so sad lately. "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"" I'm fine, spike. Thanks for asking and let me leash now. "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"" But twilight I'm really worried. What are the whole document and why are so many people trying to be close to us?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Does rainbow dash anything ...?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Spike was interrupted by Twilight/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"" Get out rainbow dash does not do anything."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""They are all just coincidences. "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""But Twilight ..." Spike was thrown out the door with magic. Twilight just thought,/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I'd love to tell you everything, but I can not."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I do not want to risk your life "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Poneyvile next morning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Appelblom continued to search for scootaloo. She finally smelled something that smelled of decay./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Looking behind a bush, she found the mutilated corpse of scootaloo. Her face had such a look./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Spike knew for months that something was wrong. He knew Twilight better than anybody else, there were others who knew Twilight longer than he did. But no one had spent as much free time as he had with her. The Twilight had gone with Rainbow Dash half a year ago and had come back to fetch him. It struck him that strange, partially broken way./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He had seen her cry as many times in the last six months as he had never froze in his life./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Of course, he continued to do everything she said./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Even who he would just like to know the truth./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He also found Stranger's strange quiet behavior even stranger./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"She may be using Twilight too much. Too often whom you often think of the two met before the 6 months./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Spike decided who no one in the room was to look through the documents that apparently falsified the two./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"When Twilight dungeons the room, he looked at all the documents. He could not believe what he let./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"The two were apparently responsible for the dead Lunas and apparently want to kill celestia soon./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He knew what to do he would warn celestia at the next opportunity./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Although he had to, she probably would not believe it./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"She blindly trusted Twilight. But it was worth a try./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"In the evening/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Spike walked down the corridors to Celestia's room. He was stopped by guards./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""I'm sorry but we've got orders from the line no one is allowed to go through tonight." Said one of the guards/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Come on, I'm personal assistant to Princess Twilight." Spike said/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""I'm sorry but we have our orders." Said the guard./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Spike knew there was only one way to get through anyway./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He started screaming. "Princess I'm spike it"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"he would be prepared to scream more often and more often./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Finally the door opened and celestia stood in it./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""What a noise out there, I told you I was going to visit," she asked, spying./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""You're spike, come on in," she said./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Spike went inside the room./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""What bring you here?" She asks./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""I have something important to tell you, Princess. It has to do with your survival," Spike said/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""With my survival?" She asked back./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Yes, I found out that Rainbow Dash and Twilight want to kill you," Spike said/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""They also killed Luna. So Twilight can take her position. The will of luna was fake. "Spike said./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""I can not believe that, spike. Twilight is my best student she would never do that to me. Rainbow dash is already out of her elmet, "Celestia said/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Prizesinn who dies against someone tomorrow and you can be sure of that. Then everything will believe me. Did not you notice that Twilight was so broken in the last few months? "Spike asked/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""I am sorry, spike twilight behaves the same as always. Now just go before I get angry. "/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Said Celestia./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Okay, but do not say later you were not waited." Spike said and left./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"He had to go out to the fresh air./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"Celestia waits for Spike to leave and then left. She had to talk to twilight at any cost. She had to find out if there was anything in the whole thing./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;"She went to twilight room and knocked. She then went in afterwards./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Hello twilight." Said Celestia/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Hello princess," Twilight said back./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""You already know that you can just call me Celestia?" Celestia asked/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""But of course Celestia knows that. Have it displaced, "said Twilight and tried to look normal./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Twilight I have to ask you something important. I hear rumors that you want to kill Rainbow Dash. Is that true? "Ask Celestia/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""No, of course not, I would never kill you. I am your best student. I have much more to gain than losing. "Twilight lied as printed but it worked./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""I should have known that was not it." Celastia said./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""Who told you that?" Asked Twilight/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""It was spike twilight. I guess he's over caring, "said Celestia./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: Open Sans;"span style="font-size: 16px;""It will be that it will be," said Twilight./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Next morning/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Rainbow was back from Poneyvile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"She went to the secret house again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Half way, but then she went to the castel./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"She also needed someone to mix poison./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"She had to talk to twilight about it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"It had to be ready for the party./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Twilight now had to take care of cadence./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"She had to die because she was too big a threat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Too bad the cadence did not take care of her drinking. So drugs and various poisons had been secretly mixed into her drink./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Well, the genuinely fun after the cadence woke up. Twilight sawed off her horn first so that she could no longer use magic. The horn a Einhors is indeed the hardest but the most delicious cooking with a unicorn./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Next, Twilight cadence is off the wings./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Cadence had not screamed once werent twilight did her job./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Next, she cut the lower part of cadence belly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Cadence filled a moment later with a sense of relief between her legs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"In the end twilight cut off all limbs and finally kills them. The body finally hid her in the park's castle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"Rainbow dash is waiting as she came back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Well then she is dead now, too," Rainbow dash said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Twilight, now you can finally make the poison for our friends," Rainbow dash said cheerfully./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Did anything else happen when I was gone?" She finally asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;""Yes it's about spike," said Twilight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; text-align: justify;"capter 2 end/p 


End file.
